The Lost Princess
by lovelylittlesaiyan
Summary: Follow the tale of Dragon Ball Z from the eyes of Celena Forest, a half Saiyan woman who finds her new home on Earth before the destruction of Vegeta-sei.
1. Prologue: A New Home

**Prologue:  
A New Home**

The young half saiyan girl sat at her window looking out to the planet before her. Her father made her stay here most of the time, she knew it would ruin his image to have her as a child, not a full blood. Past the red skies she knew this was the time of day Frieza would soon land, another reason she had to stay in her room. Her brother was probably back home already and she knew he would try to see her if their father allowed it. The young girl sighed and waited as she usually did, but something felt different than any other day.

Before her thoughts could develop her bedroom door slammed open almost breaking it off the hinges. She turned to see someone who never came to the young girl's room or even addressed her existence, her father. Something was most definitely wrong.

"Lets go." He said simply. The half saiyaness nodded not saying a word. She was already dressed and quickly began to follow her father out of her room. The man led the little blue eyes half saiyaness down the many secret halls within the palace. She wondered what he was hiding with his stony silence, other than her.

"Father?" She called silently, he didn't respond. "Father," She called once more, "Where's brother?" The man didn't answer causing her to only worry more so than she already did. "Where are we going?" Once again he stayed silent.

"The girl sighed as the rest of the brief journey was continued in solemn silence. She couldn't tell where they were when they got there but it was a dark room and in the center there were two space pods that were ready to launch. The girl gasped, this was it - her father was finally ridding himself of her. She backed away but she didn't get very far before he grabbed her hand.

"She began to struggle against his grasp but of course he was stronger. "No! Don't send me away!" She screamed frantically. "Please Papa!" Despite all of her struggle he still managed to get her in the space pod anyway and slammed it closed before she could escape. She beat her fist against the door trying to break through, even though she knew it wouldn't budge, and while this happened her blue eyes began to fill with tears.

She watched as her father began to speak. "It's for your own good." He said, sparing her one last gaze before the spacepod lifted off and the air in the small space began to get thicker. She knew it was the sleeping glass starting to take its effect but Celena didn't want to sleep - she didn't want to leave. The young girl screamed and put all her might against fighting the cold metal door watching as her planet got smaller and smaller. Celena knew it was no use, her father sent her away and that's how it would be.

The sleeping gas was doing its job and the next time Celena woke she was looking up at two pair of blue eyes, so similar to her own. She had never seen another creature with eyes like hers. They spoke a language foreign to her but Celena could figure out a few words from the languages she did know.

"We have to tell aunt Bonnie." The girl said, Celena stared at her - she had never seen such lightly colored hair before, it looked like sunshine. She was speaking to the black haired boy a color she was familiar with.

"Well go get her Lazuli." The girl glared at him before running off through a forest of green trees.

Celena took in her surroundings from where she still sat in the pod. Even though she still felt a bit groggy from the affects off the sleeping gas her body felt light, and the air much wetter than she was used to. Her tail twitched taking it all in, she lifted her body up, landing on the soft green ground. The boy jumped back, startled by her sudden movement. But she was not paying attention to him, her attention was turned to the sky - such a light blue color, she had never seen a sky like this. It was different from anything on her homeland. Suddenly her eyes began to fill with tears, she would never see the red skies of Vegeta-sei again - her father didn't want her there.

"Wait, space girl, don't cry please." The boy said coming to her side.

"Celena stepped back putting her hands out ready to attack the boy as a low growl of warning passed her lips. The boy raised his hands in defense of himself and took a step back from her.

"I don't want to hurt you, I'm Lapis." He held out his palm to her, but she just stared at him, unfamiliar with the gesture./

"Where is this?" She asked using intergalactic standard as her language of choice, it was the closest she could come to the one the boy was speaking.

"You're in Parsley City, the North Forest specifically." He responded dropping his hand.

"That's a strange name for a planet…" She commented dropping her stance but still stood defensively.

"Planet? No the planet is Earth, last I checked anyway." He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you lost kid, do you know where you family is? I know people sometimes get lost in this forest."

Despite wanting to control her emotions Celena's bottom lip poked out and tears once more formed in her eyes. "I…I..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes. "I don't have one."

As she began to cry the boy took a chance to approach her cautiously. "Hey, hey - damn - don't cry kid." He carefully wrapped his arms around her, usually she would pull away from the affections of a stranger but then again she couldn't remember the last time she felt such a notion. She relaxed under his grip and sniffled quietly against his chest. "It's okay, my sister will be back and she'll bring our aunt. We'll help you, we'll be your family so don't cry."

Celena tried her best to stop her tears, but she couldn't help herself. But with each tear she felt a little lighter. While they waited the boy continued to talk to her telling her of his aunt and sister, and with every word, every tear she felt herself slipping away from Vegeta-sei and into the new possibility - that Earth could be her new home.

* * *

A.N.

Hey readers! Welcome to the first chapter of The Lost Princess! Just a heads up this will be an OC based story so if that isn't your cup of tea this will probably be the last chapter you'll be reading for it. Here I'll mostly be talking about little details that may be a little confusing as chapters go on, or what will be coming next in the upcoming chapter. I am heavily attentive to the little detail so you will be getting details about several places in the DBZ universe, such as Parsley city which is actually a city on the DBZ map, fairly close to West Capitol (Which is where Bulma Briefs lives)Also I have many little head cannons on Saiyan culture as well as other cultures in the DBZ so get ready to learn more about that side of things. Overall thank you for reading and please make sure to comment, every comments adds a year of life to an author.

Next time, follow Celena as she reunites with the other Z-fighter and a surprising Newcomer bothers the peace on Earth.

Happy reading! ~Lady L


	2. Chapter One: Old Love of Mine

**Chapter One:**  
 **Old Love of Mine**

Something didn't feel right. Celena didn't know why but she felt like a storm was coming, her tail was frizzed with tension from the feeling. But she checked the forecast three times before taking the flight out to Kame Island, the rest of the week was supposed to be completely sunny skies. How could there be a storm coming now? She tried to shake the thoughts from her head, she was just worried is what she told herself.

How could she not feel worried? It had been four years since she last saw any of her friends. Krillin, Master Roshi, Goku - Bulma she saw every two weeks or so considering they lived in the same city. And despite how much Celena worked, Bulma would raise hell if Celena didn't find a way to carve out a little girl time every now and then. Of the other's, she saw Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu very regularly as well. Though she was sure she would see less of Yamcha now, considering his split with Bulma recently.

As for Tien and Chiaotzu, they both lived with her. Of course it only made sense, she had been dating Tien for so long, at some point it was natural they would begin living together - Chiaotzu was just conditional considering he followed Tien wherever he went. They had both been home last week, but as usual they would jet off to go train in the the mountains, not that Celena minded, it just meant she had time to work with no distractions.

She had finally landed on the sandy shore of Kame Island, and the smell of salt water filled her lungs. It had been so long since she had been here it almost felt unreal. She could hear Bulma screaming inside, probably about her recent breakup. Her tail flicked behind her in excitement as she opened the front door, and she was immediately met with the attention of her friends.

Bulma smiled at her and gave her a big hug. "I'm so glad you made it!" She screamed, as if she hadn't seen Celena in years, even though it had only been a week at most.

"How could I miss it?" She said hugging her back. Roshi approached her as she let go of Bulma looking her over with one of his usual lecherous gazes. She was now second guessing her decision to wear shorts and a thin tank top, luckily she paired the look with a sweater that covered the majority of her chest, just leaving her shoulders exposed.

"Celena! Just in time, and ooh I see have you grown a bit since I've last seen you hehe." He complimented, which would have been nice coming from anyone else, but this was Roshi. With his compliment came a firm squeeze to her butt.

Celena glared at Roshi with her icy blue eyes and with one swift motion knocked the old man onto the floor. "Kami it seems you haven't changed one bit you old pervert." She retorted cooly. She huffed and stepped over him on her way into the house.

As Roshi laid groaning on the floor Krillin came up to her with a bright smile on his face and a beer in his hand that he immediately handed it to her. "Wow Celena, you look great. How have you been?"

"Good to see you too Krillin." She said with a smile of her own. "Oh you know, work and such…" Work, that had always been her excuse to avoid most of the Z- fighters, well mostly just one in particular but it still worked in general.

"That's right you have your own fashion label now don't you?" She nodded taking a sip of the beer.

"Celestial Designs, we just released our newest summer collection." She bragged. It wasn't intentional, but she was proud of her work and it helped her find her place on Earth after she went looking for the Dragon Balls all those years ago. "You know if you come by sometime, I'm sure I know a few models who would be happy to meet you."

Krillin blushed and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Oh wow, you really mean that Celena?" She smiled and nodded reassuring him. "I guess I'll have to take a trip to West Capitol soon."

"Take me too!" Roshi exclaimed. "I want to meet all your model friends." He was practically drooling, and it was Bulma who hit him this time.

"Such an old pervert!" She screeched. She then crossed her arms over her chest and let out a quiet huff in disdain for his actions. "Well now we're just waiting for Goku." Celena's tail twitched slightly at the mention of his name, luckily none of her friends seemed to notice.

"Oh yeah Goku," Krillin said thoughtfully. "Man I remember when we all thought you and Goku would end up together Celena." He chuckled. "Those were the days. Too bad, he got married. Anyway how are you and Tien, he's not here, did you and him break up like Yamcha and Bulma?" This earned him a swat across the head from Bulma who was grumbling something along the lines of 'no good bastards'.

"Um, well you know Tien. He's up in the mountains somewhere, must have lost track of the days, he's so forgetful." Celena responded trying not to give away any of her emotions on the matter of her past attraction to Goku.

* * *

 **4 years ago**

Goku approached her, he was much taller than she remembered, and his air of confidence was even greater than before. How long since she had last seen him? Was it one year ago - maybe more? She was not sure anymore, not that it mattered - he was the same as always.

"Wow Celena, you look even better than you always do." He said with a bright grin on his face. "Are you ready to mate me yet?" It was something he always asked every time he saw her, followed by a little pout each time she denied his request. She always put her responsibilities before a relationship anyway, and she didn't want to accidently string him along - no matter how much she wanted him to be hers.

But he was older now, only seventeen to her twenty-one but she could see the growing maturity in him. And even now she was struggling to say no to him. 'It's not time.' she thought to herself.

She smiled before laughing lightly. "Maybe you've finally convinced me Goku, but you'll have to ask me on a date first." Start with a date, she had to start somewhere, a date would work, then who knew what would happen. He pumped his fist in the air, betraying his endless excitement. He had been in love with her since he was thirteen, he had always been willing to wait for her.

The announcer called out the next match. "Son Goku vs Chichi Ox!" Goku grinned looking at her. She nodded, encouraging him to go to his fight.

"I'm going to win this tournament, for you." He said as he wrapped her into a big hug. As he jogged off to his fight he screamed out, "I'm going to win, we're going to have a big meal to celebrate, and then we'll mate!"

Celena stood, watching him as he ran off with a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Can't believe I'm going to end up with such a silly man." Despite her words, there was a bright smile on her face, one filled with happiness and hope.

* * *

 **Present**

"Hey is anyone home?" A familiar voice called from outside. Celena was jolted from her thoughts as they all walked out of the house to see Goku standing there, like her he hadn't changed much in the past four years - of course that was one of the perks of Saiyan DNA.

His eyes scanned across all of his friends before they fell on Celena, they stared at each other for what could only be a moment but it felt like a small eternity. There were so many unspoken things that had been between them, and it seemed like this would be yet another. The way he looked at her soft, longingly, it was enough to make any girl's heart leap out of her chest and into his hands.

"Goku who's the kid?" Krillin said, pulling Celena back to reality. "Trying to earn some extra money babysitting?"

"No, this is my son!" Goku gave a big grin looking proudly at the boy. They looked at him in shock and Celena mentally scolded herself for being so childish. There was nothing between her and Goku, not anymore, the look she saw was only one of a friend who hadn't seen her in a long time, that was all. "Come on Gohan say hello."

Goku put the little boy down encouraging him to speak to the others. "Hello." He said bowing to everyone. They all bowed back to him murmuring out their own string of greetings to Gohan who Goku told them was named after his grandfather.

Celena became fairly numb to the conversation after that, not that she did much talking to begin with. She watched as Gohan played with the turtle along the beach, happily oblivious to the way the others asked about him.

"Yeah Chichi is a bit overprotective, she says martial arts is a waste of time." Goku said and Celena looked at him with a quiet bewilderment. It was surprising that any child of a Saiyan would not grow up to be a fighter, but then again she was also a half Saiyan and she chose not to fight.

"What does that make us then?" Krillin asked defensively. Roshi scolded him for his defense, he supported that fighting wasn't for everyone, and yet a child of Goku not being a fighter? It almost seemed unbelievable.

The half-saiyaness stepped forward watching the little boy with curious blue eyes. His tail swayed happily while hers was puffed up in constant agitation. Her feeling of dread was back but it was not aimed the child she could just feel something in the air. She picked up a shell from the ground and went over to the boy leaning to his level. Gohan stared at her for a moment and she smiled softly at him and held out the shell for him to accept.

"Here, it's pretty right?" She asked the sweet smile never leaving her face.

Gohan nodded accepting it from her. "Yes ma'am, thank you."

Celena laughed. "Ma'am? I'm too young to be called that, just call me Celena okay?" Gohan nodded and smiled at her. She turned around and noticed Goku looking at them with a soft smile on his face. She walked over to him crossing her arms across her chest. "He's a cute kid, I'm happy for you." Goku looked at her curiously, it dawned on her the last time she said those words to him.

* * *

 **4 years ago**

Celena stared at the wooden door for what seemed like hours, in truth it was only a few seconds. A small box rested in her hands, a present for the groom. She sighed deeply and smoothed out a small wrinkle in her dress. It was a floor length blue dress with red flowers sprinkled across it - Bulma told her she should wear white to spite the bride, she'd be lying if she said she hadn't considered it.

She could hear a faint argument on the other side of the door but could only make out a little bit of it. "I've got to do something about this!" She heard Goku say. "I need to find her right now!" Celena took one last deep breath and knocked on the door.

Krillin was the one to open it and he stared at Celena with an odd expression on his face. "C-celena, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Goku -" She was quickly interrupted by the man in question shoving Krillin out of the way.

"Celena come in!" He grabbed her hand pulling her into the room with ease and closing the door behind him. "I was going to come find you!"

"Me first Goku." She said shoving the box in his face. "It's for you, a wedding present."

"Oh…" He said staring at her with an almost sad smile on his face. He opened it carefully and was met with the gleaming four star ball. Goku looked in awe at it then back at Celena. "Wait there's something we need to talk about." he said taking her hand in his.

She smiled at him and put her hand over his. "We can talk about it later Goku, it's your wedding day we should be celebrating." She took her hands from his and wrapped him in a tight hug before letting go. "I'm sure Chichi will be a wonderful wife, I'm really happy for you Goku." He looked like he had more to say but instead he just nodded watching her as she walked out the door.

Celena closed it behind her and put her hand over her mouth to stop a muffled sob. She wouldn't dare break up her friend's happiness with her selfish, childish feelings. Tears slipped from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away, today was a happy day, and she could learn to be happy for him.

* * *

 **Present**

"Celena," Goku said with a quiet hesitation in his usually confident tone. "You look great, I mean you usually do, it's just it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Thanks Goku," She replied lightly. They stood looking at each other silently before the peace was ruined by an odd spike in power heading straight for the island. Celena's tail curled behind her leg as the fur spiked up on its ends.

Goku glanced at her with a look that screamed a fight was coming. "You feel it too?"

She nodded before running across the sand to bring Gohan back to Goku's side, a battle was no place for a child.

Krillin stood gaping. "That energy, something dangerous is coming here." He screamed while Bulma looked on in fright.

They could all see it - him - as he approached. A man with long spiky hair and a sadistic grin gracing his features. He wore armour, not any kind that was familiar to Earth, but Celena recognized it instantly and she also recognized the scouter on his face as well. There was no doubting where he came from, a place she thought she'd never see again. He scanned everyone there before stopping at Goku.

"Well I've finally found you." The man smirked. "You've grown up Kakarot."

"Who are you?" Goku asked not lowering his guard.

"Come on Kakarot, you don't remember your own brother?" Everyone looked between the man and Goku in shock, even Celena was surprised. But that would definitely be a conversation for a later date, right now they had bigger issues. They may have not known of a Saiyan's might, but Celena did and she would die before letting him take this planet.

* * *

 **A.N.**

I hope you liked this chapter as a first introduction to the adult Celena. This will probably be the length for most of the chapters to follow. I hate to leave it in a little cliffhanger but sometimes it has to be that way. I hoped you enjoyed the little flashbacks to Celena's past, this one focused on her past relationship with Goku. Flashbacks will be a common place in telling this story from Celena's perspective, because I will not be writing about her time in Dragon Ball since overall I believe it would be very boring. So most of them will focus on catching the reader up with her relationship with certain characters, and I will try to keep them short so that more of the current story can be told.

Just incase you were a little confused, in the first flashback Goku asks Celena to "mate" him. In my cannon, instead of marriage Saiyans' mate which is an internal bond between two Saiyans. It is extremely personal and intimate so one would have to be very sure that the one they choose to mate is the one they want to mate with. This is a short explanation of it but I will explain it in later chapters. As far as things go Celena was aware of what exactly Goku was asking of her which is why she said no to him several times before because of the huge commitment it entails, and Goku himself only knows of the term do to repressed memories from his brain injury as a child, it is one of the few saiyan customs he vaguely remembers.

Another Saiyan head cannon, in regards to tail body language. I believe Saiyans can communicate heavily with their tails even if it isn't intentional. Which is why in Celena's case even if she does not portray the emotions she is feeling on her face her tail will have a reaction. For instance, tucking her tail between her legs as she does at the end of this chapter is a sign of fear or insecurity.

Just in case anyone is curious this title was originally just a thought that popped in my head but after looking into it it turns out there is a song sung by Doris Day by the same name. It is pleasant song if anyone wants to look into it, and I think it fits the relationship between Celena and Goku fairly well. But that's enough of my rambling guys, thank you for reading and please make sure to comment! I should have the next chapter up some time in the next two weeks.

 _Next time in The Lost Princess:_ The new foe has revealed his identity and takes Celena is taken along with Gohan and Goku will do anything to get them back, even team up with his greatest rival.

Till next time, happy reading! ~Lady L


	3. Chapter Two: Raditz Attacks

**Chapter Two  
Raditz Attacks**

It was extremely quiet amongst the group on the island. The only sounds that could be heard was Gohan's quiet whimpering and the faint sound of ocean waves hitting the shore. Celena glanced at Goku, and though she couldn't see him clearly she could tell he was he was conflicted by the news the way his body tensed.

He was trying to shove Gohan away but the boy refused to let go of his leg. Goku glanced back at her a pleading look in his eyes and she gave a quick nod in response. She quickly grabbed the boy and held him against her chest, shushing his whimpering quietly.

The man - Saiyan, Celena could see the tail curled around his waist - spoke first. He rambled on about how Goku was meant to destroy this planet long ago, and obviously he had failed. Well at least Celena finally knew how Goku got to this planet.

"Look mister…" Krillin started while walking towards him. "You've got the wrong guy, so why don't you just get out of here or do I have to escort you off the island myself?"

"Krillin…" Celena warned, not wanting to see her friend get hurt, but it was too late. As the words left her mouth the Saiyan unfurled his tail and sent the poor man flying into the side of Kame House with one hit. Everyone jumped out of the way and Goku screamed for his friend whose leg was twitching from inside the crater his body created. Celena glared at the Saiyan who clearly had no respect for the humans. It was a sign of disrespect for a Saiyan to hit someone with their tail, it showed that the person was not even significant enough, or too weak to even bother hitting them with their fist. In fact he seem quite proud of the attack by the way his cocky smirk was still displayed on his face.

Goku and the others gasped at the sight of the Saiyan's tail as it twitched in the air. "It's just like yours Goku!" Bulma screamed. Goku agreed but still denied having ever known the man.

"Tell me Kakarot did you ever suffer a serious brain injury?" The Saiyan asked.

"Yeah I did, even have the scar to prove it." Goku responded and the Saiyan groaned, talking of Goku - Kakarot - forgetting his mission. It was then Roshi spoke up, telling everyone how Goku's grandpa Gohan found him in a huge crater in a space pod all those years ago. "So… I'm from outer space?" Goku asked through the shock of the news. He was silent for a moment then turned to Celena. "What about you? You have a tail too are you from space Celena?"

Celena stared at Goku, she didn't like that her biggest secret was coming to light in such a manner but she wasn't just going to lie about it either. She nodded, "We probably got here around the same time, but I wasn't sent here to purge, I… I was cast out."

Roshi and Bulma looked at her in shock while Celena hid her embarassment by tucking her face into Gohan's hair. As far has anyone had known she passed perfectly for a human, aside from the tail, and she tried her best to fit in - not fighting, even going to college. Though it had dawned on Bulma specifically in all the times she heard about Celena's youth or seen pictures, there was not a single one before the age of five, and when she asked Celena would clam up about the matter. She had even tried asking about her parents but the most she heard was her mother died and she was raised by her aunt, never anything about her father.

"So do you think what he's saying is true?" Bulma asked her. "Do you recognize him?"

"Maybe…but I've never seen him before." She responded.

"Say I do believe you…" Goku started as he turned back to the Saiyan. "Tell me everything you know." The Saiyan chuckled and as he was about to begin his rant they all heard the sound of shufflings and groans coming from in the house and turned to finally see Krillin emerging from the hole is body made in the side of the house. Goku made sure Krillin was okay but he just warned Goku of the Saiyan's strength.

"You are from the Vegeta-sei." the Saiyan started. "You are apart of the proud warrior race known as Saiyans, and I am Raditz. You were sent here with instructions to clear this planet of any living life form but it seems you've failed miserably." His eyes flicked to Celena and his smirk widened. "And it's no wonder why you were castaway, half-breed."

She glared at him holding Gohan tighter in her arms. It was well known that Saiyans did not stand for much blood impurity and half breeds were often disposed of at birth if they were found. It was harder to spot the ones with Saiyan like features but per Celena's luck she was born with bright blue eyes - the last color any full blooded saiyan would have. Her mixed lineage could be seen in an instant, it would be a disgrace to any Saiyan to have her as their child - especially her father.

Raditz continued his rant about the Saiyans work with the Planet Trade Organization - purging and selling planets for the highest price they could possibly go for. Even how they would send children to weaker planets, instead of a team for adults. The others clearly showed disdain for this practice, but Raditz didn't seem to care, he just wanted to take his brother with him.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, so leave this place!" Goku screamed curling his fist. The others joined him shouting for Raditz to leave.

"So you don't want to join me?" He said and his eyes flickered to Celena and Gohan. "Well then I'll have to settle on taking the boy, and your mate, she'll be a fine prize - even if she is a half breed." Celena glared at him her icy blue eyes sparking, daring Raditz to try and take this boy from her grasp.

"You leave them alone!" Goku said letting an animalistic growl leave his lips.

"Look at you," Raditz responded. "Just like any Saiyan, you crave the fight, I can see it, it's in your blood." This took Goku for surprise and Raditz took advantage of that. He charged at Goku but he was to fast, and before Goku had a chance to defend himself, Raditz had moved to his side. He grabbed Goku by the back of his gi forcing him forward as his knee collided with Goku's stomach. The younger Saiyan, gasped in pain as Raditz tossed his body forward in the sand. As Goku groaned in pain - unable to move from the force of the blow his brother gave him - Raditz's eyes flashed towards Celena and Gohan - who was now crying for his father. Celena knew he was coming to take them next, of course she wouldn't go without a fight.

As Raditz charged at her Celena took one hand to shove Bulma - who had been standing behind her - further back and threw the young boy into her friend's arms. Raditz seemed to be using the same technique on her that he used on Goku but she was stronger than her petite form showed, and she swung her leg around, kicking him in the side and sending him further back. The others gasped in shock, in all the years they had known Celena they had never seen her fully fight.

"Seems you're not as weak as Kakarot over there." Raditz remarked sliding into a fighting stance.

"Lets just say I've got a lot of anger at a Saiyan that I'm going to be taking out on you." She slid into a stance of her own while the others stood back. The half Saiyanness wasn't a fighter by choice but that didn't mean she didn't know how, and she had been laying back on a dormant pool of strength that was just dying to come out. "If you think you're laying a finger on the boy you have another thing coming." Celena charged him but as Raditz tried to punch her she used her smaller size to an advantage and dived under his arm and turned to punch him in the back.

Raditz growled while the others cheered her on. She was fast, but Raditz was still stronger, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her close repeatedly punching her in the stomach. Celena gasped for air as he dropped her to the ground, but she didn't stop fighting. She used her feet to sweep his own from under him taking the man down to the ground. He groaned and Celena flipped on top of him punching him repeatedly in the face. Raditz grabbed her waist in between punches and threw her back into the sand taking a chance to get up. He went to punch her but she rolled out of the way and his fist hit the sand. Despite how weary she was already she stood again breathing heavily, and wiped away a bit of blood that was dripping from her lip. Raditz also seemed to be out of breath but if she could just last a little longer she could protect her friends. Celena lunged forward as if she was going to punch Raditz but at the last second swung her leg back and went for the kick straight to the head. It was an attack unique to her, but it seemed he anticipated her move and caught her leg. A look of shock crossed his face as if he recognized the attack but it was quickly replaced by his smirk. Celena looked on in horror as she realized what he was going to do next, she tried to struggle against his grasp but it was too late and he was stronger. He twisted his arms against her leg and she could hear the sound of her own leg snapping. She screamed out in pain as he dropped her to the ground leaving her to pick up her own body.

"Well I have to say, I haven't had a fight that interesting in a while." He said looking down at her. "Tell you what half breed, I'll take you instead of the boy, and call it even what do you think." She glared at him wondering if it was a trick.

"What are you crazy?!" Bulma screamed.

"You can't do that!" Krillin added.

Celena ignored her friends and nodded accepting his offer, she would take it if it meant no one else got hurt. Raditz chuckled and leaned down but before she could react properly she felt the weight of his foot press down on her back causing another scream of pain to leave her mouth. Raditz leaned down to her ear and whispered quietly, "To think you actually believed that, these creatures make you weak." He reached behind her and before she could pull her thrashing tail away he yanked it.

Celena felt a pain like no other, her strength was quickly fading from her body but at the same time it felt as if a fire was spreading throughout her entire form starting from the base of her tail. She wanted to scream but she didn't even have energy to make the sound. Stars were beginning to form around her eyes and her head was spinning. Next thing she knew she was being hoisted up and slung over Raditz's shoulder.

She could vaguely make out her friends screaming out her name but she could barely look up to say anything or even struggle. She felt the weight shift from where she was and the sound of screaming filled her ears, but not her own or her friends, but a little boy - Gohan perhaps. The body holding her, which she was sure was Raditz, was talking again but it just sounded like noise to her at this point. The darkness spread across her eyes as she began feeling cold wind - doing nothing to ease her pain - around her. She faded off into her pain, and the darkness finally settled in on her vision leaving her unconscious to the world around her.

* * *

There was a rocking sensation that finally caused Celena to wake up again. She felt the space she was in start shaking before a burst of energy beside her finally cracked open where they were being held. She heard a loud scream and tried to steady herself in the rubble.

She was still unfortunately uncoordinated from Raditz's earlier attack on her tail and there were still small spots forming at the corners of her eyes. She looked around at her surroundings and found herself in the base of a giant crater next to what seemed like the pieces of a space pod. This must have been where Raditz had been keeping her, but her mind was racing wondering how it managed to get broken.

"Gohan get out of the way!" She heard and her attention was immediately drawn to the voice - Goku's voice. Celena slowly tried to stand up, putting her weight on the leg that wasn't broken. She was very dizzy but she managed to float high enough that she was out of the massive crater. Celena immediately fell to the ground as she had used her last remaining energy to get out of the crater.

The half-saiyaness looked around the field trying to piece together what had happened. Gohan was lying on the ground, she could feel his energy and let out a sigh of relief at the fact the boy was alive. She noticed Piccolo next, which brought her more confusion. His arm was missing and and he seemed to be charging an attack from what she could feel.

Her eyes fell on Raditz next and that's when she noticed someone holding him from behind. "Goku!" She screamed.

He looked at her a grimace on his face, probably from pain, and it immediately shifted to worry. "Stay out of the way Celena!"

"What no-" Was all she managed to say before she saw the beam sail through the air and go straight through Raditz and Goku throwing them in the air before they each hit the ground with loud thuds. "GOKU!" she screamed. Celena groaned as she pushed herself up and managed to run to his side causing a searing pain in her broken leg, but she wasn't worried about that now. She fell at Goku's side her body finally giving out just before she got to him.

He was still, and she could feel his energy fading fast, but there was still a glimmer there. But she knew better than hope, she could tell he was dying. "Goku what were you thinking?" She asked. He didn't answer, and she was wondering if he could even hear her. "Please say something damn it."

"I-is, Gohan okay?" He asked.

Celena smiled sadly and nodded. "Gohan's fine."

Goku gave her a smile of his own. "G-good. Chichi would kill me if something happened to him." His voice was so low and weak Celena was struggling to hear him. "You'll wish me back right?"

Celena could feel her tears start to slip onto Goku's bare chest causing her to try and wipe them from her eyes. "Of course not you idiot, if you just live I won't have too."

He let out a faint chuckle. "That's not how that works Celena, I'll be back so stop crying okay?" He tried to hold out his hand to wipe her tears away but only managed to drop it in her lap. She held his hand in her own hands and he smiled softly. "Smile, it'll be okay…" He paused for a moment. "You're smile is like my sunshine, if you're smiling then the world feels okay. I know it's selfish, but I don't want to see you cry, even if I'm the reason."

Celena bowed her head using her hand to wipe tears from her eyes. And she tried her best to muster up a smile. "Better?" She asked trying not to let her smile falter. He nodded slightly. It was then they noticed the arrival of Bulma's familiar yellow hover car. She, Krillin, and Roshi piled out of it. Bulma found her way to Gohan who she reaffirmed was okay. Krillin and Roshi made their way to Goku and Celena.

"Goku…" Krillin said, noticing the hole in his friend.

"Hey Krillin… dying sucks doesn't it?" Goku asked but it sounded more like a statement. Krillin just nodded.

"Don't you worry Goku, we'll find the dragon balls and wish you back."

Goku grinned and spared one last look just past Krillin to Celena. "Sounds good…" He whispered before his eyes closed. And just like that Celena could no longer feel his energy. There was a silence amongst the group, as they all took in what just happened. But they knew they couldn't dwell on it long, a new threat was coming and it was time to get back in action.

* * *

 **A.N.**

Sorry for the wait, it took me longer to update than I thought and this chapter also ended up being much longer than intended. I just couldn't resist having Celena fight and show of a little power of a Saiyaness! There's not much to say about Saiyan culture here because it's pretty much covered within the chapter itself, like Saiyans hitting others with their tail, the disregard of half-breed Saiyans. The only thing is pulling a Saiyans' tail which causes them immense amount of pain, and in order to prevent that a Saiyan must train their tail - though I think this was covered in the original series as well.

Originally I wanted to include more of the Piccolo, Raditz and Goku fight but unfortunately I felt like it would be all to much to have in one chapter so I skipped to the end, but there will be more fights to come! Anyway thank you for reading and make sure to comment, I feel so much more inspired to write when there are comments. And thanks to a guest reader for being my first comment! I'll try to keep steadier updates so that more chapters can be updated. The next should be up some time this month.

 _Next time in The Lost Princess:_ The aftermath of Goku's death cause the Z-fighters to start preparing for the coming attacks on Earth and new discovery's of Celena's Saiyan heritage are revealed when her space pod is found.

Happy Reading ~Lady L


End file.
